Possible but High Chance of High School Romance
by grain.teabubz
Summary: A new girl (OC) is transferred into an average high school but just a bit nicer. . and better. She meets a certain someone that caught her eye at first only for directions, but now he isn't just a directions boy to her. How will things escalate after their FATE-ful meeting? OC (Amber) & Diarmuid plus a little bit of ROMCOM cannot hurt anyone I hope you all enjoy!
1. Start!

To make things very clear, this will solely include characters form **Fate Zero** and **Fate Stay/Night** only. No light novel related things or other TypeMoon series. There will be an OC character (Amber). I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Amber POV**

"Huh. . . when Mom said that this was going to be a large school, she wasn't really kidding was she."

I pretty much answered my own question about the school when I held the campus map in my hand and pretty much stared at the large building in front of me. Apparently, within the walls of this building is where I will spend the this year and senior year of high school. Will I hate it? Maybe. Will I love it? Maybe. Doubts cloud my mind but I can't judge this school yet, especially if I've only seen the exterior. Who knows? I might actually look back when I'm like 80 and be like "Oh hurrr I remember those days."

I sighed and prepared myself for the unknown horrors/excitement of this new school. I walked in.

I looked around and the hallway was littered with students everywhere; is it weird that half of them are staring and half of them are staring into their phones doing whatever some teens do? Whatever. . . I tried looking for the administration office but I'm going to be soooo fricking cliche. The new girl is totally lost. I looked around and tried to find a friendly face out of this jungle of teenagers and I found this nice-looking guy. He was talking to a group but I decided to approach him anyway because well 1) he's smiling 2) there is no sign of frowning anywhere from where he is to where I am 3) it was either him or that blonde haired dude with weird unicorn sparkles near him (blegh). I approached this guy and poked his shoulder and lightly as possible but enough for him to notice.

"Uhm excuse me? I'm sorry to interrupt you all but I'm a little lost, can you point me to where the administration office is?"

The mystery guy turned around and we stared into each other's eyes. Wow were his eyes a gorgeous shade of brown. I felt my cheeks grow warmer because for one thing, he was just super cute in general. Holy peanut butter and celery he was good-looking for someone in high school.

"The administration is right down the hall to the left, would you like me to escort you? I cannot be rude to a new student," he smiled. He reached for my hand and kissed it; am I inside in a volcano, because it is just BEEPING HOT LIKE SIRAICHA SAUCE HOT.

Luckily for me, I can be a composed person so I smiled at him and took my hand away slowly after he kissed it.

"Yeah that would be awesome, I might take a wrong turn which will probably suck. Thank you-"

"Oh my gosh Diarmuid stop flirting with her."

"*sighs* How many girls are you trying to charm this year?"

I blinked and covered my laugh with my hand as this mystery guy, Diarmuid, was giving his friends a look. I looked at the group of friends and there was a beautiful blonde-haired girl and a tall guy with darker brown hair and a stronger build than Diarmuid.

"I'm Henry but because of my built appearance and that I am from Greece, most people call me Hercules. Strange right? I shave, style my hair and everything but eh."

"I'm Artoria Pendragon, old best friend of Diarmuid."

My eyes beamed for a quick second and I immediately grabbed Artoria's hand which ultimately. . . surprised her.

"P-PENDRAGON? Are you related to Arthur Pendragon then?"

"Yes I am. He's my father."

"OH MY GOSH I LOVE HIS FANTASY NOVELS AND OTHER WORKS! Please tell him that I enjoy his work and that it is all truly splendid, and he is an admirable figure in my life at the moment."

Artoria laughed and nodded, "Sure, my father rarely has anyone who truly loves his works. This will mean a lot to him, I mean it."

I smiled and I was later interrupted when Diarmuid nudged me.

"So do we go to the administration office now or what, heh."

I blinked and nodded my head. I laughed awkwardly and I waved my hand to Henry and Artoria as the two of us left the two. Diarmuid and I talked about the usual things a person says to a new person. Where he and I were from, why I had to move, what grade I was in (we happen to be in the same grade too so awesome right?) and some other interests. It turns out that he's a really sporty guy, he's actually in track and the martial arts club which is pretty neat. He could tell that I was a bookworm from my outburst to Artoria and now he also knows how much I love everything cute, especially puppies. Omg puppies. . . Oh and I almost forgot that we officially introduced ourselves to each other properly this time hehe.

It wasn't long until the both of us finally reached the door to the administration office.

"Well thanks for the escort Diarmuid, I can take it from here-"

"Now wait, I thought this through. I'll be a true gentleman about this too. How about I wait out here for you to get your schedule and your school uniform inside. By the time you get out, you will have your schedule and I'll escort your classes. Wouldn't it 'suck' for you to be lost and late to your classes?"

I thought about what he was saying and I smiled happily, "Yeah, I suppose that would be true. Okay~ Thank you Diarmuid, really."

Diarmuid gave me a smile, and I went inside the office. I hope this isn't a fake dream or anything because that would just be totally awful since Diarmuid is such a nice guy.

 **Diarmuid's POV**

She was. . . extraordinary. She had a majority of the qualities for my idea girl. She has energy, she's a bookworm, she's pretty. Where do I begin to describe her elegance? Am I being too obvious? Geez, I'll have to ask Artoria about this since love at first sight is not a thing. Maybe I'll see how I really feel if I ask her out after she is used to the school, which should be soon since she isn't frowning. Since she's a girl and she isn't frowning. . .is that a good sign?

"OI! D*ckmuid!"

Oh fuh. . .

I mugged this son of a beep and snickered.

"Oh so what do you want this time, Cr*pban (okay okay this is Lancer form Fate Stay/Night but I couldn't find a way to make his actual name. . .easier? So I used an Irish boy name with the letter 'C' instead haha. . . so his name now is Cabhan)."

The blue-haired equally built male stared down at me with a snicker. He wasn't even that tall but he was tall enough to do this. . .life can be so unfair sometimes.

"Nothing much, just to bother you. You know how boring it is without Medea here and our favorite Medusa away for a few weeks?"

"I'm assuming pretty boring."

"Not even close, so what are you doing here? Did you lose something?"

"No. I'm waiting for someone."

Cabhan, the stupid fool, looked at me and chuckled. That stupid blue-haired, Pokeball eyed, square freak is so-

"Don't tell you reeled another one in you bastard."

I laughed at his stupid statement and shrugged, "Not this time, but I don't know. This time, I won't push it with her."

Cabhan laughed and looked at me stupidly. If possible, even more stupidly than ever.

"Well whoever she is, she must be really special this time for you to respect her like this. Well, I'll head to class now. Let me know who she is later D*ckmuid!"

"GTFO Cr*phan!"

I signed heavily that dumb*ss left and Amber finally came out. I turned to look at her and wow. . . she looked absolutely adorable. I blinked for a few seconds and smiled, "Well aren't you going to be the school's new crown jewel."

I saw a tint of pink on her cheeks and my heart nearly soared. How can a person be so adorable so fast, especially in uniform (blergh). Amber tucked in a piece of her hair behind her ear and smiled at me.

"So can we please go to my first period now?"

I nodded my head and we both left the entrance to the administration office and down the hallway to her class.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Hello wonderful Fanfiction Readers & Users!

I hope you all have enjoyed this little story I thought of. I was actually dying to do something with Fate Zero and Fate Stay/Night right after Undertale. Incorporating characters into writing settings that I am most comfortable writing made the time it took to write this very enjoyable for me and I am so happy that I wrote it (sorry for any typos I didn't see).

Although as I was writing this, I felt like this was something that could become a chapter story. This was absolutely not my first intention for this, but I feel like I can add more to this and make it a better story for the readers. Plus, the time it took to write a chapter as long as this was enjoyable and relaxing for me right after I finished homework. But in order for me to continue any further with this story, I sincerely want opinions on whether or not I should keep this the way it is now or continue it. That is why I made a poll (I honestly don't know how it works in a way since I am still new to this site in a way). I am curious to knowing your opinions on this potentially being a chapter story and if you all sincerely want it to become one. Whether it becomes one or not, I am completely fine with it because I actually worked this out in my head. This won't be too time-consuming since this took me about the same time as my one-shot for Undertale.

Now after all this rambling, thank you all for reading! Please share your thoughts to me and vote in the poll! I'll release either the 2nd chapter or an author's note after this so please vote and share your thoughts so I know where I'm at for this story's destiny hehe. I sincerely thank you for reading the story and this very long Author's Note. Have a wonderful wonderful day!

Sincerely,

 _teabubz_

 _P.S. the poll is on my profile ~ tyty_


	2. Author's Note

Hello lovely Fanfiction readers!

I wrote this to tell all of you that _Possible but High Chance of High School Romance_ will not be a chapter story. This is due to 2 reasons.

1) It was irrational of me to act upon impulse to think about doing a chapter story when I knew that I have a handful of things to do in school. Especially with the scholarships I signed up for and my work load for 2nd semester (I know it's a weekend but I actually dedicated my entire Saturday to finish 90% of my homework). I do see myself doing a chapter story at one point, but right now is not the best time. Hopefully by the time I actually do post an official one, I will have more time to work on it and my writing should polish well enough so it doesn't disappoint too many people.

2) I got some encouraging feedback through private messages and a wonderful comment (thank you user Ms. AtomicBomb!) but I feel like my foundation of instigating and making a good solid first chapter for a chapter story is weak. At least to me it is heh. . . At the moment, I confess I do not feel ready to do something I do intend to do in the future.

I am sorry to disappoint anyone for this announcement BUT there are other wonderful authors out there who know what the heck they are doing :-) Check out their works because who knows, they might have something that appeals more to you as a reader. At the end of the day, you are in control of your likes and dislikes! Explore FanFiction and enjoy what it offers. From here on, I will work primarily on one-shots so my writing isn't too weak and by the time I post an actual chapter story, it will be stronger. Thank you all and have a wonderful wonderful day!

Sincerely,

 _teabubz_


End file.
